


A trip to the Mini-Mart

by Sad_Canolli_AKA_Lia



Category: Original Work
Genre: A character goes to the minimart, Don't blame me when you get bored, Homework, It's literally homework, That's it, there's a husky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Canolli_AKA_Lia/pseuds/Sad_Canolli_AKA_Lia
Summary: Niko can't sleep.of course what else to do but buy stuff.





	A trip to the Mini-Mart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally an assignment on my school. They asked me to write about a character going to a minimart. So I did. That's literally it.

Niko opened his eyes in defeat. It seemed no matter what his did, sleep just wasn’t coming. He turned sideways to look at the clock on the wall, and noticed it was 3:28 am.

He was honestly ready to give up. He’d tried everything that usually got him to sleep; he’d read a book, he’d played with his husky, Boris, and tired himself physically, he’d even laid in his bed, eyes closed and listening to come –somewhat– calm music (The Neighbourhood’s full EP called I’m Sorry) and he still couldn’t sleep.

So, he decided if he couldn’t sleep, he’d might as well do something productive for his family. Niko had been planning to go grocery shopping soon anyways, so why not now?

A quiet huff snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Boris looking at him, wagging his tail passively. ‘’You want to come too, huh Boris?’’ he said, which made the tail wagging faster.

So Niko put on some sweat pants and a hoodie over his pyjama shirt before going to look for Boris’ harness. After both he and Boris where ready to go, he slipped his sock clad feet on some easy to slip in shoes and took his skateboard outside.

The cool thing about Boris, was that he was both strong enough to pull Niko on his skateboard, and smart enough to follow basic commends from him, like stop or go.

Soon enough Niko was skateboarding through the mostly empty sidewalk on the early morning (Or late night?) and nearing the mini-mart.

So he got inside. Seeing as it wasn’t raining and it was the middle of the night, Niko decided to leave his skateboard on the umbrella stand. Seeing this, the woman behind the counter gave him a dirty look, at which he just winked at her.

He went to the aisle with the baskets and picked one before going to get things he needed. He got some toilet paper, bread, salt, sugar, rice, some lettuce and tomatoes. He also decided to get some peanut-butter and strawberry jam, It would sure make his siblings lunches more fun.

He also decided to indulge in a guilty pleasure and buy some Reese’s chocolate. 

As he was paying he made eye contact with the only other shopper. It was a girl, perhaps a few years younger than him.

He had to wonder what a girl this young was doing alone at night, maybe she lived on the house above the store.

Anyways he gave her a slight smile before reaching for his skateboard and disappearing into the night

The night was calm, the wind felt great on his body and that coupled with the calm atmosphere and silence soon made Nikolai feel calm.

Soon enough he was back at his house. He quickly took off most of his clothing, staying only with his pyjama shirt and boxers, before getting in his bed.

Boris quickly hopped unto the bed with him, which made to a tight fit, and laid down too. Niko only smiled at him, before closing his eyes.

It seemed like he would finally be able to sleep now.


End file.
